Waring Hearts
by jennnn228
Summary: "Sakura." He murmured, his voice a mask of emotions she couldn't unravel. The emerald eyed female did not know how to proceed and so she settled on being the silent one this time around, her shoulders tense as his lips moved closer to her ear to whisper, "Stop." Rated M because of lemony goodness! R&R and enjoy -


Denial.

It's a cancerous disease plagued by the mind of human beings to ensure that the truth never surfaces, bringing with it ripples of insecurity and anxiety.

Or at least, that is how it appeared to one Haruno Sakura.

24 years of age with monstrous strength that could rival one hundred men and an intellect superior to those twice her senior and yet there she sat in a coffee shop holding a steaming brew, fingers wrapped around the handle of a porcelain cup. Long rosette locks were pilled atop her head for she had just finished another 12 hour shift of healing the sick and reviving the near-dead.

It was an exhausting but fulfilling mission. However, it was not her occupation that brought her to sit with eyes downcast, emerald orbs peering into the mocha and catching the reflection of a broken down woman staring back at her.

No, it was never her job as a medic nin that made her appear as she did.

Sakura absolutely loved her position as head medic at the hospital. There was a certain satisfaction she felt whenever a patient thanked her for relieving their pain. It gave her a sense of purpose that she had felt she lost many years prior when the body of Uchiha Sasuke was returned to the village for a proper burial among his family.

Sasuke...

The grip around the handle tightened until knuckles turned white, the glass nearly cracking beneath the sheer force of her sorrow. It should have never came to be, the ending of his life because for the entirety of hers the pinkette had dreamed of the day when she and the raven haired male would begin the life she had always wanted for the both of them.

Nevertheless, that was not the case.

The battle to bring him home had taken great tolls on the rookie nine that had participated in the mission, their losses great. Gai-sensei and Yamanaka Ino had fallen to the hands of the Akatsuki and their deranged madman of a leader and the sting was raw every time Sakura was forced to pass the flower shop where her friend had once berated her for the largeness of her forehead and her desire to marry the last living Uchiha.

Those days were long gone and stained by the wine of her comrade as the pink haired medic attempted in vain to heal her, the sight of her blood  
coating dainty fingers still fresh as morning dew in her memory.

Ino had smiled as she watched her friendly rival, shaky breath releasing a short laugh as she spoke one last time before the dire state of her wounds took her to Kami.

"Cut it out Forehead girl. You're gonna need all that energy to help the others. It's too late for me."

There had been a pause as the sniffles and sobs Sakura had been trying so hard to contain spewed forth from parted lips, a few rampant tears falling onto the beautiful blonde's face as another spat of blood tainted plump lips crimson.

"Man, I never got to tell that lazy ass how I felt. Just my luck. Always late for everything. I'm just like him."

A hand rose to cup Sakura's cheek and in response the pink haired girl brought her own to cover the small one that held her face. Those ruby lips curved at the edges into a trademark smirk as Ino regarded the one person she could never bring herself to hate although she was talented in making it seem otherwise.

"Don't make my mistake Forehead. You're too smart for that."

And with those words, Sakura watched the life leave the blue eyed woman, the hand that once held her cheek growing limp.

'Ino...if you can only see what a mess I've become. You would have known what to say.'

With the loss of her best friend and childhood love, Sakura had thrown herself into her work to escape the inevitable pain those memories brought, her movements sluggish and her smile snatched away by the hands of death.

But really, who could blame her?

She had suffered so much just to keep the ones most precious to her safe and by doing so it had inadvertently brought about their demise. It was she who had recommended they bring the soul snatcher onto the mission for her skills, it was she who could not save the blonde beauty from perishing like sand castles built on a rocky shore.

And Sasuke...she did not even want to begin that trek through her mind.

Four years did not diminish the sorrow his image or the sound of his name brought to the forefront of her thoughts. It was all still very much heart wrenching and she did not need any more reasons to cry.

The chime of the door ripped her from the obsidian night that was her sadness and reminded her why she was sat there in the first place, a pare of lilac eyes haunting her and causing the ghost of love to stretch pallid fingers around the organ of her heart.

Hyugga Neji...the tall handsome Anbu captain that currently held her fragile heart within his hands.

Sakura neither knew when she had begun falling for the stoic man nor when she had began regarding him as more than a comrade in arms. 'Maybe it was after the funeral...or a little bit before then. I can't tell.'

And it was the truth.

The shock of her affection had come running at her like a kunai she couldn't dodge, his face the one she longed to see whenever she returned to the lonely space she called home. He had been rather caring one stormy night and it was very uncharacteristic of him for she had been training late in the evening, her kicks and punches bringing down enough trees to make a forest.

Anger ran through her veins and with every blow she delivered onto the oak, the images from the battle caused tears to obscure her vision and loud sobs to rack her frame.

"Why?!" She had screamed to the sky, her fist colliding into the ground with enough force to rupture the soil, a crater the only remnant of her agony. It was much like the state of her being: broken. It had not occurred to her to check her surroundings when releasing all the pent up frustration and when her fist made to cause another hole, a firm but gentle hand had grasped hers.

"Stop," was the first word that registered to her, emerald gaze shifting from the floor to a pair of pale lavender eyes.

"Neji?" She whispered in surprise, the chakra she had been channeling into her palm dispersing at the sight of him. He looked as he always did, an enigma without answers.

Long chocolate hair was tied into a low pony tail at the base of his neck, a few strands left to frame the chiseled structure of his face. He had grown taller over the years and more handsome as was apparent in the crimson blush that peppered the apples of her cheeks at the proximity of his face to hers.

'What is he doing here?' was all she could think when looking up into the passive expression he wore upon his features like a mask though she did not question it aloud nor did he provide explanation for the sudden interruption.

There were too many similarities between him and the man she had grown to love above infatuation. Both had grown to detest the people they were supposed to love above all else. They were both prodigies in their own right and excelled at practically everything they did. The same cold demeanor. The same antisocial behavior.

The lines between them were so undoubtedly thin it had the seams of her sanity unraveling, twisting until she could no longer differentiate between the two.

Whether he was surprised by the act was one she could not see for the next moment she was embracing him, the pain she had held bottled up within her pouring out and shattering the glass in total. He said and did nothing but allowed her to cry into the hard plane of his chest, his arms never raising from his sides as she wept and screamed, her hands coming up to beat at the foundation she rested on as she released every regret and maddening thought that had brought her to the training grounds every night.

The distinct sound of thunder embraced the two just as the storm had reached its precipice, a few drops signalling the beginning of a monsoon before the downpour beat down on their forms mercilessly, both of their clothes clinging onto their skin and hugging their forms as though in mock comfort. It helped to drown out the breaking of her voice, breath coming out in heavy pants as she rested her forehead against him.

There were no words that transpired amid the two ninja but for a reason unknown, Sakura felt as though it was fitting. He was never a man of words from the small bit of experience she had when dealing with the over confident jounin but in this moment, it had been all she needed to begin the grueling process of healing.

After that night, Sakura gradually began to go back to her normal self. It was a long road but she had made it. The fake smiles and vacant laughter had been replaced by the sparkling wonder of emerald eyes and genuine joy. She was not perfect, not by a long shot; however, she had come closer to becoming the old her more than she had in the months following Sasuke's death.

The relationship between them had also taken a turn for the better in a sense even though neither one spoke a word about the occurrence in the forest. The voluptuous woman felt no need to. She allowed her gratitude to make itself known in the manner in which she cared for his injuries the rare times he did get hurt, her chatter about the latest news in Konoha filling the spaces between his grunts of acknowledgement.

It was not all peaches and cream for there were times when the kunoichi wanted to wrap her hands around his throat and strangle the life out of him. His off hand remarks toward her skill or loose mouth caused more than a few hard earned glares to meet that of his amused ones. They teased and bantered to the point where Sakura did not know if she loved the insufferable jerk or hated him.

It was those few years of them growing from acquaintances to friends that pushed her over the edge and toward the conclusion that the prior assumption hit closer to home on her part. The emerald eyed woman found herself thinking of him when performing even the most menial of tasks, her mind conjuring up images of him caressing her in places known to none other than she.

Countless nights were spent tossing and turning in the sheets covering her bed as dreams of his lips on hers engrossed even her unconscious state , those sinful petals parting to shower her in remarks that would cause even the Copy nin to blush profusely. It was not as though she had not tried not to fall in love with him for she spent just as much time fantasizing about Neji as she did trying to push him out.

But it only worsened when Sakura found herself watching him during mission briefs the times she was permitted to go on them and her admiration for him only grew. He was always so serious about his work as an Anbu captain and it seemed he was born to lead with the ease in which he gave out orders without hesitation. He had never led his team off the path of success and took great pride in his work no matter how small or menial.

It came to a point where the desire to have him, all of him, overcame that longing to be rid of him and all those years of fighting herself brought her to sum up the courage to finally reveal what was plaguing her heart.

A single tear slipped from the barricade of viridian glass down the alabaster complexion of smooth skin, a hand rising to wipe it away before it could hit the mahogany table where she sat.

Approximately one month ago, Sakura had awoke with a fire she had not felt since prior to the deaths of her precious friends, a burning that spread from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

Enough was enough.

She could bare the teasing words and playful jabs no longer. She was going to confess and if he did not return her affections then she would move on.

It would hurt but at least she had gotten what she needed to say off of her chest. The fear that her admission may ruin the friendship they had spent so long to build loomed like a thunderous cloud over her but Ino's words overpowered the waves of insecurity trying to erode her confidence.

'Don't make my mistake Forehead. You're too smart for that.'

Yes, she would tell him. She would release every single irritating desire and embarrassing fantasy she had toward the elusive captain and should he not feel the same, well, at the very least she was honest and stayed true to her fallen friend's request to not hold back.

Smooth hands had ensured her appearance was not a hair out of place and the usual red top and black training shorts replaced with a simple but tasteful white summer dress, the lace number falling just short of her knees. It revealed the creamy expanse of her legs and the straps hugged her shoulders nicely.

It was a gift from Ino herself for the pink haired girl's 19th birthday. The blue eyed bombshell had gushed over how impeccable it was for her childhood friend stating, 'It's the kind of dress that haunts every girl's dreams.' Simple. Beautiful. And perfect for what she had been about to do.

A matching sunhat and simple pair of classy wedges had completed the look and the smiling reflection staring back at her could not help but agree with Ino's decision. It did seem to suit her quite nicely.

The beginning rays of golden sunshine were already breaking through the layers of night to bless the village of Konoha with its breathtaking beauty, the townspeople making their ways through the lively streets with a mixture of gossip, friendly greetings, and merchants wanting to sell the delicacies of their land.

The day could not have begun any better.

Sakura should have known that not all was how it appeared to be but hope drove her to twist her way through the bustling crowds, the skills of the ninja aiding her in getting through the large groups of people and onto the path to the training grounds. The petite woman knew Neji's schedule by heart at this point for she had met him for breakfast on several occasions and even trained with him more than a handful of times in the last six months.

She tried to ignore that he trained at the spot where she had broken down unceremoniously before him but she gathered it was an isolated location. She usually went there when she wanted to get away from the loud mouthed Naruto and his ramblings about ramen or the excited exclamations about him becoming the next Hokage.

The thought of him caused the corners of her lips to curve into a soft smile. He had surely grown over the years following the last war. His boyish charm was still present as was his obsession with noodles; nonetheless, the changes in him were too prevalent to ignore. He was more serious about village matters and missions and had led S class assignments without a hitch.

She supposed it also helped that the shy cousin of Neji had (finally) revealed her feelings for the hyper active ninja. His reaction had been priceless according to Hinata's recount just before their wedding two springs ago. 'He had been so flabbergasted that I thought he would be the one to faint that time. But instead, he did what I never thought he would do. He proposed.'

And thus began the romance that was the envy of almost every woman and man in Konoha, their matrimony bringing supporters and jealous rumors that he only wanted to marry into a prominent family or for the keikei genkai. Those had been quickly put to rest by not only her shishou Tsunade but also the pink kunoichi herself.

"People will always have their opinions but they better damn well keep it to themselves or they'll get the full brunt of my fist to their face!" Was the message the Hokage had spread out to the village and like magic, there were no more words of disdain or discouragement.

There was a small part of Sakura that understood where those few envious women were coming from. She had not had the pleasure of feeling the joyous wonder of requited love and she was sure she never would. Not until...

The trees parted to reveal not only the man she had been coming to see but also the distinct build of one of the members of his old team: Ten-ten. It appeared that they were having a serious discussion and so Sakura thought it wise to return later once they were finished. Just as she was about to turn away, her eyes caught sight of something that caused her heart to crack beneath the weight of disbelief and heart ache, eyes growing wide as Ten-ten's voice rang out loud enough for her to hear.

"Why can't you see that? I have been at your side since the beginning and never left. When Gai-sensei passed away, I realized life was too short to keep my feelings for you a secret. I..." The shaking of her voice was wrenching but the clenching of her fist showed her determination to finish the last of her confession.

"I...I love you..."

A sharp intake of air was all Sakura could register as Ten-ten wrapped her arms around the back of Neji's neck, reaching on the tips of her toes to place a chaste kiss upon the byakugan user's own soft petals.

Time stopped.

She could not feel the wind lashing through the trees and bringing loose strands of her hair to whip at moist cheeks. She could not hear the sound of the leaves rustling, twisted branches shaking them to the ground. All she could sense was the undeniable crack of her heart breaking in two.

When had she begun crying and why was she not moving?

'Leave!' Her mind and heart both screamed but her limbs would not listen.

Why...why had she been such a fool to allow herself the idea that he may feel the same? Why had she fallen into that ridiculous notion of love and romance? It had never worked out for her before with the last Uchiha never returning her affections or even acknowledging them so why would it now?

She truly was as ignorant as Sasuke claimed her to be before he had left on his quest for bloodshed and revenge.

The weapon user pulled away from him and just as his lids opened to reveal the pale lavender of his eyes, Neji's stare landed on her frozen form. 'Oh no! I have to get out of here!' was all she think. She needed to get away from him, from his obvious admirer, from the place where he had captured her heart and soul in one swift word.

It was too much, it was all too much.

Without another word, the white dressed woman ran as fast and as far as her slender legs could carry her, the unconventional footwear she wore never slowing down her pace for even a moment.

'I'm stupid. I'm so fucking stupid. Why would Hyugga Neji ever love me? I'm not as beautiful or as strong as the girl that had been pining for him from before I even knew he existed. He probably saw me as some kind of charity case needing saving that night he comforted me. How could I have not seen where his attention was really drawn to? So. Fucking. Stupid!'

An onslaught of insults continued to drop down on her and every one stung a little more than the one that came before, like acid rain ruining a bed of blooming flowers. The agony tore at the scars of the past and created new wounds in their place as if she were not already carved enough by her mistakes.

What had she done to deserve reliving the same painful experience time and time again? Was the loss of not only her closest friend but also her potential love not substantial enough for Fate? She had endured much throughout the years but this...this was not something a mere shoulder to cry on could fix.

Haruno Sakura was irrevocably and undeniably broken beyond repair.

Annoying tears left stains on her skin and the emerald eyed girl wiped them away profusely before anyone else could catch the moment of weakness. It had been a month since she last saw Neji, one month since she poked fun at his scowl or heard his tongue embrace vowels she envied. One long and painful month...

She did everything she could to avoid him. The next day after her heart had been shattered, Sakura had paid a visit to the Hokage requesting she be taken off of the roster for missions and put solely in the hospital ward. Tsunade had granted her request but not without casting a worrisome look at the redness of her eyes and the dark circles beneath them.

The boisterous leader had not seen her apprentice so beat down since Sasuke's death and it came as a shock to see her in such a state again. Sakura had finally returned to the land of the living and seemed happy enough to not cause concern but now she stood as a mere shell of herself, her actions void of feeling and her healing never faltering in skill but lacking in care.

It was essentially painful to watch.

The rosette haired shinobi did not elaborate and took her leave as soon as the approval was given. She averted the places she used to frequent with the rest of rookie nine and only left home to train or perform hospital duties. Most nights, she left the hospital with barely a smidgen of chakra left in her system or none at all.

There were beds specifically reserved for medic nins in the event that they exude more energy than what is deemed necessary and Sakura would use this to her advantage when she did not want to go back to her quaint apartment where only distressing memories awaited her. Everything was as it had been years ago.

Lonely and unbearable.

The last of her coffee was tossed back without care and as she gathered herself to leave, viridian orbs locked onto the approaching figure of the one man she had spent so much time and energy avoiding.

Hyugga Neji.

'Oh Kami, please no! Not now. I'm not ready.'

Fight or flight ran through her veins with an alarming speed and it was only then that Sakura realized she was beginning to hyperventilate. The shop she began frequenting was a hole in the wall, inconspicuous place that not many people were aware of which is why she had become a regular customer in the first place. But there he was, his stride languid and his focus directed at her.

'No, no, no, no, no...'

Her reflexes as a shinobi kicked in and without so much as a glance at the other few customers, pearly teeth pricked the tip of her thumb with enough force to draw blood. A swirl of cherry blossoms enveloped her form, obscuring the sight of the man she had come to love before she was met with the view from within her apartment.

'That was too close,' she thought as she laid a hand flat on her chest in an attempt to calm her nerves, the need to vomit causing bile to cling to the back of her throat in a threatening manner.

'I will not break down. I will not. I am stronger than this. I didn't spend all those years training under a legendary Sanin just to crumble at the hands of another shinobi that doesn't care about me.'

It was the encouragement she needed to soothe the overwhelming nausea but even she would admit that it sounded hollow to her ears.

She, strong? She almost scoffed at the idea. She was well known as the emotional and hormonal member of team seven, nothing more. Even after surpassing one of the legendary and current Hokage of her village, she was still remembered as the one who wore her heart on her sleeve and threw caution to the wind in the name of love.

'No more...I won't go back to being that pathetic excuse of a ninja.'

Drawing a few deep breaths to regulate her breathing, the woman sighed before turning toward the bed she had barely touched over the last four weeks, the sheets pristine and untouched...

Save for the Anbu captain she had assumed she had just escaped from sitting on the edge with a look of amusement.

Her jaw hit the floor at the sight of him inside her room, hands on his knees as though it were perfectly normal for him to be sat there waiting for her. What was she to say? What should she say?

There was no help from her inner voice at that moment and so Sakura took it upon herself to clear her throat awkwardly, weight shifting from one foot to the other. "Neji-san" She greeted though her voice was timid compared to the way she normally saluted him.

"What are you doing in my room?"

The question was altogether a reasonable one she supposed she could begin with. The Hyugga were well known for their traditions and manners so it came as a shock to her that he would intrude without so much as knocking. Well, he was in her home, on her bed, so that far surpassed the cold mannerisms she was used to witnessing when in his presence.

He did not provide an answer to her question, bandaged hands pressed to the tops of his knees before he stood, his demeanor too calm for her liking. Why was he not saying anything? Had he not done enough to her? The need for self preservation out rode the curiosity to hear his justification as he began making slow, deliberate steps toward her.

"N-Neji-san?" She inquired, her feet sliding back to place some semblance of space between them before he could get too close. This was her worst nightmare come to life. 'Don't come closer. Please, don't come any closer.'

Sakura swallowed past the lump in her throat to try to make her voice sound more firm. "You have no right to trespass into my home without my permission. You owe me an explanation at the least."

Still, no answer. It was starting to piss the young kunoichi off.

How could he be so impassive when just a month ago, he was engulfed in the arms of his long time friend and teammate? What right did he have to come tearing down at the shields she had placed so carefully around herself?

Nostrils flared and gaze hardened, the petite ninja glared openly at the byakugan user, palms balled into fists. They were so tightly clenched that they shook from the fury boiling beneath her skin. "Don't come near me."

Neji paused in his steps just as he was but a foot away, pallid eyes staring at the smaller shinobi as though he was confused by her reaction. Why was he there? Couldn't he just leave her be to wallow in self pity?

And she let him know it too.

Lacking care for decency, Sakura began shouting at him, her face growing red and eyes flaring like a beacon to lost ships. Her words were a jumbled mess of anger and they ranged from calling him an ice cube devoid of feeling to how much she loathed his existence, how little she cared if he married his brunette teammate.

It went on until her voice turned hoarse from wear and her vision blurred from the tears that were freely cascading down her cheeks, hands flaring out as she finished with a, "Why can't you leave me alone?! You got what you wanted! I fell in love with you and now here I am being the one left without a heart AGAIN! So you can take whatever bullshit excuse or explanation and gladly go to Hell!"

The sound of silence was all that met her ears at her exclamation and it was only then as she was collecting her whits that she realized what she had just confessed. Jade eyes grew wide, bottom lip trembling from the shock of her confession though Neji remained unmoving, the look he had bestowed upon her earlier morphing into something beyond her comprehension.

Suddenly, his steps began again toward her shaking form and in response, her hands flew out to stop him with a weak, "Please...no...I can't take anymore. Please."

But he seemed not to care for her begging or futile attempts to create distance. A gasp fell from damp lips as she felt her back touch the door of her bedroom, the intoxicating aroma that belonged solely to him engulfing her and sending her senses into a panic. She attempted to clutch the doorknob in an effort to escape but just as her back turned and her fingers wrapped around the knob, his hand slammed down on the wood.

Sakura froze in surprise, the sound of her heavy breathing the only thing that kept her grounded to that moment. What was he doing? Why wouldn't he just let her withdraw into a world of grief she seemed to be destined to?

His hand remained in place, the warmth of his breath at the back of her neck making the hairs there stand at attention in response to the sudden contact.

"Sakura." He murmured, his voice a mask of emotions she couldn't unravel.

She did not know how to proceed and so the pinkette settled on being the silent one this time around, her shoulders tense as his lips moved closer to her ear to whisper, "Stop."

The word ripped a heave from her throat, hands shaking as they were still wrapped round the doorknob in a means to run away, to escape from the pain their encounter was sure to bring. And yet that one word tore her down faster than any Sasuke had ever spoken to her.

Her shoulders shook from the force of her sobs, one hand clamping over her mouth to mute the sound as best she could but it was in vain. He had seen. He knew. And now she could only stand there and await the hurl of insults and mocking that would come from her adoration of him.

None came and instead he used his other hand to gently but firmly turn her to face him, her body moving of its own accord although her mouth tried to speak between the cracks of her fingers, "Please, I'm begging you."

The same hand that had touched her shoulder moved to the one shielding her lips, tugging to release the tight hold she held over it before it fell limply to her side.

"Sakura." He repeated, only this time it was unguarded and soft. Bending to her height so lavender could clash with evergreen, he leaned his forehead against hers, nose touching hers, breath mingling with her own.

"I cannot abide by your wishes because from this moment on, there is nowhere you can hide from me where I will not find you."

Her gasp of surprise was muted by the sensation of his lips on hers, the taste of her tears mixing with the flavor that strictly belonged to Neji. 'Wha...' her mind whispered despite her heart beating frantically in its cage of bone, muscles threatening to rip away from the seams. It could not be real. It just couldn't. She must have been dreaming again. But the softness of his lips moving against hers and the warmth from his body seeping through the layers of his clothing into her told her otherwise.

The shaking of her form ceased altogether and rather than pulling away as she thought she should, her arms tentatively slid up his arms, resting on his shoulders as she reacted with all the pent of passion she had been feeling over the course of three years.

Kissing Hyugga Neji was just as she imagined.

Addicting.

Invigorating.

And downright sinful.

His kiss was at first tender as though he were testing the limitations she would allow but after her enthusiastic response, his soft lips pressed further against hers, mouth opening to flick the tip of his tongue against the seam of her lips as though coaxing her own to play. She granted his request, her appendage slithering out like a snake to wrap coyly around his.

The movements of their mouths went on long enough to force him to retreat, their breaths matching one another as they both drew in as much air as their lungs could handle. The flavor of his being weighed beautifully upon her tongue and she decided right then and there that she was hooked. There was no denying her love for him any longer.

But...there was still the matter of what she had witnessed a month ago to discuss. As her tongue glided along her bottom lip, Sakura tried her best to ignore the way his gaze darkened at the motion.

"N-Neji...what about Ten-ten?"

The question seemed to sober him up a bit, his eyes flickering from her face to where her collarbone had been revealed by the medic nin attire still adorned her curves.

"She had revealed her affections for me as you saw those weeks ago." His confession that he really had seen her caused the reddening of her cheeks to further in their crimson hue though he seemed to take no notice as he continued, "But I could not give her what she wanted. I..." He paused to push pink locks that had fallen from atop her head behind her ear and it appeared as thought he was thinking about what to say next.

Sakura had never seen Neji look as he did then: compassionate and unsure. She had never stopped for one moment in her need to retreat from the scene in the forest that perhaps Ten-ten's feelings were one sided and that Neji did not really love the weapon user. But then, why had he allowed her to kiss him? Why hadn't he tracked Sakura down to explain sooner?

She had suffered a whole month of emotional and mental torment because she was bent on the idea that Neji and Ten-ten were a couple after that event but even she could admit that she had not heard any rumors of them being together. She hadn't even seen them together the scanty points when she had nearly bumped into him while trying to evade his presence.

'Was I mistaken?'

His fingers traced the damp contours of her face as though he were trying to memorize her features by touch before speaking once again, "Upon seeing your face, I knew I could not pretend any longer. I did not deny her the act of affection because I knew it would be all she had when I spoke my rejection."

She stared open mouthed, his confession bringing a new wave of tears though they were not of sadness. It was relief. Relief that he had not accepted the advances and instead risked harming one of his closest comrades just to be with her. His thumb traced her bottom lip and it quivered beneath the zeal of his touch, the emotions he openly presented so different from the Neji she had grown accustomed to.

But she still had so many questions that needed answers. She needed reassurance after all the berating she had done to herself over the last four weeks. She was scared he was playing with her, feeding her what she wanted only to take it all away with one cold stare. If that happened...

"Sakura. Stop."

Was he reading her thoughts now? Her brows furrowed in confusion, tiny wrinkles forming between them with the motion. Neji was known for being quite the perceptive one save for Shikamaru so it should have come as no surprise to the pinkette that he could tell what she was thinking just by reading her expressions.

Nevertheless, she couldn't stop herself from whimpering out, "Then why..."

She allowed the question to hang there for she knew the Hyugga clan member would understand what she meant. His lips curved into one of his rare minuscule smirks, his thumb moving to the bottom of her chin to caress the skin there.

"Had one medic nin not done her best to avoid me, I would have confessed exactly 31 days, 6 hours, and 42 minutes ago."

The truth hit her like a chakra en-laced kick to the gut, eyes wide and mouth ajar. He had tried to find her but she had spent so much time and stamina trying to run that she never game him the chance. Sakura felt the world's biggest idiot and that was saying something when you were practically the sister of Uzumaki Naruto.

The look on her face must have been comical because the sound of his chuckle brought her out of her thoughts and into the reality that she, Haruno Sakura, was in love.

And she was loved back in return.

The warmth of his body and the fact that she had yet to turn the air conditioning on in her apartment had the pinkette sweating from the heat, her body shifting against him in an act of discomfort. Neji's gaze darkened once more into a smoulder, eyes narrowing as the peaks of her breasts rubbed against his chest.

"Sakura." He muttered between clenched teeth as though in warning, lids folding over his eyes as his face scrunched up in an act to regain control of his impulses. The emerald eyed female sucked in a sharp breath, the sight of his expression causing her curiosity to spark.

'He liked that huh? Let's do it again!' Her inner personality cheered on and the sound of her voice nearly caused Sakura to jump out of her skin. It had been some time since she had last spoken to her alter ego.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that she had been locked away in a world of denial she had created that her inner's voice could not reach her. But that was a conversation for another day. Instead of batting her inner suggestions away with a stammer, Sakura did as she was told only this time she arched her back, the movement pressing her further against him.

It was the last straw for the strongest member of the Hyugga clan.

Without warning, his lips met hers in a fury of passion, the sound of her moan resounding against his mouth as he dropped his hands to reach toward the back of her thighs, a high pitched squeak of surprise causing his lips to curve into a smirk as he hoisted her up, long limbs wrapping around his waist in an automatic response.

Sakura had to confess, she had never been intimate before. Mainly because she had promised she would wait for the love of her life to come back home and make her his wife but with Sasuke gone, the thought of giving herself over to anyone had been ruled out. At least, that was until she had fallen head first into an attraction so wild she could only encourage the hands currently shedding her of her uniform with moans and sighs.

Clothes piled at their sandal clad feet without care as to where they were thrown, skin meeting skin and hands exploring every inch of that was revealed to their touch. Sakura could not form a coherent thought so long as Neji's lips traced a dangerous path down the slope of her neck to the top of her shoulders, his fingers dancing along her curves leaving trails of fire wherever he went.

The pinkette would have never believed for a second that she would be enwrapped around him as she was in that moment, her own palms moving from his cheeks to his silky mane, fingers tugging his hair free of the hair tie to allow it to fall around them like a curtain, shielding the two lovers from the outside world.

All she wanted, needed, and longed for was currently moving her over to the bed with barely contained impatience, placing her on her back as he trailed wet kisses down her stomach, the heat of his breath causing a shudder to run down the length of her spine, and she couldn't be happier. Neji was well known for being calm, collective, and devoid of emotion. Was this what lingered behind the mask of indifference? If so, Sakura felt like the luckiest woman alive that she could witness such raw need that reflected clearly in his pupiless eyes.

Dainty fingers massaged his scalp as his attentions moved lower and lower until the realization of his destination caused her to gasp aloud, the need for modesty causing her legs to close on instant. She could practically feel the presence of his smirk against her skin as his hands caressed the back of her thighs before using a tiny bit of force to open them again. Sakura felt vulnerable and exposed to his critical gaze but as she looked down at her lover in panic, the sight of his heated stare had the muscles of her nether region contracting in arousal.

The view was almost agonizingly attractive.

Her shyness was forgotten as the sensation of his tongue trailing the slit of her womanhood through the thin layer of her panties had her back jerking from the bed, a strong hand resting on her stomach to halt the movement as he continued his assault. Sakura had heard plenty of stories from Ino on the various acts of sex the blonde had experienced, her interpretation of oral stimulation making the medic nin blush and stammer pleas for her to halt the visuals.

Ino had merely given her a mischievous smirk whilst sipping on her cocktail with a shrug, "When you stop being such a prude, you'll know what I'm talking about Forehead. It's the best feeling like ever."

And it was.

Sakura arched her back as his digits slipped beneath the silky fabric, pushing the material aside before the full brunt of his tongue lapped at the bundle of nerves right above her moistened entrance, index finger gently prodding before slipping inside.

'Oh Kami-sama' was all the thought the female could muster at his ministrations, her mouth spewing incomprehensible noises that sounded like a plea of release. He must have understood what she meant because he was kissing his way back up her body before plunging his tongue into her mouth without warning, the mixture of his taste plus hers bringing her senses into a state of chaos.

Her hands tugged at his locks fiercely, the act eliciting a growl from her lover. 'He likes that. Do it again!' Her inner commented and once more she listened to the advice of her outgoing self by repeating the act.

Neji freed her lips to release a loud groan of approval, his eyes shutting as her mouth left passionate kisses on every inch of skin she could reach from beneath him. Every doubt and insecurity she had ever conjured up over the last month was drowned out by the noises of pleasure that met her ears.

She wanted more of it, to throw herself beneath waves of euphoria and never surface.

"Neji-kun" She moaned, bare breast pressing up against his chest and the contact ripped a low hiss from his throat.

"Sakura. I need you. Now" He replied, his voice emphasizing on the word need as though her refusal would be the end of him. Sakura could not agree more. She wanted him to fill her in ways no one had done before, to explore territory that would be his to claim so long as her heart remained beating.

"Yes yes yes yes." She answered and her approval was silenced as his mouth met hers anew in a tangle of lips and tongue, his member waiting at the entrance of her womanhood. She could feel the length of him against her thigh and it made her shiver in anticipation for what was to come. Being a medic nin had its perks for she was not ignorant to what would happen upon his entering.

Luckily, there was no hymen to break for she had done that whilst training years ago. However, it did not mean there would be no pain and as he inched his way closer to the damp heat between her legs, she braced herself for it.

"Neji-kun. Now. Please."

It was all the confirmation he needed before slowly pushing himself into her wet heat, the tightness of her sex engulfing his in its velvety texture and welcoming fervor.

"Relax" He whispered whilst showering her cheeks in tender kisses, her form completely rigid as she attempted to adjust to the was a burning sensation that ripped a small whimper but it was not as terrible as she first assumed. It was more uncomfortable than painful; nevertheless, it did not mean it was not slightly disagreeable.

Neji continued to kiss away the few tears that had escaped her eyes, the salt of her distress heavy on his tongue. He disliked that he had to hurt her but he knew the pain would subside and sure enough, he felt the pink haired kunoichi relax, taking that as his cue to test the waters.

Sakura sucked in a deep breath at the sensation of his member shifting within her, the dull ache she had felt prior lessening with each thrust and transforming into a feeling she could not put into words.

Her legs wrapped around him, bare feet using the back of his thighs as an anchor to steady her weight as she arched further into him, pushing him further into the crevice of her sex. The movement shocked the Hyugga enough that a groan slipped from between his lips, head bowing to brush the tip of his nose against hers.

He had never felt so out of control, so lost to the feelings the woman beneath him extracted with each arch and moan she graced him with. Neji took that as a sign to move freely and sure enough, he picked up the pace of his thrusts, his movement erratic and breath coming out in pants. The fragrance of their union hung like a cloud over them, the scent of spice and earth meeting the freshness of morning dew and fresh berries.

There were no words to describe how each felt as the intensity of their release loomed in the distance, the sweet promise of absolute ecstasy driving the pale eyed man to move deeper, to go faster. Sakura did not seem to mind as her nails ran down the length of his spine, her loud moans echoing off the walls of her room and drowning out the sound of the outside world awaiting just beyond the small apartment building.

"Neji-kun!" She exclaimed, her voice underlined with pure sexual gratification as her eyes saw white and her nails dug deeper almost with enough force to break skin.

Neji grunted as he felt the walls of her sex clam down on his member, his lips finding that of his lover's just as his release was met, milky substance shooting into her and coating the insides of her thighs with a combination of her pleasure and his. Bracing his weight on his forearms, the Anbu captain breathed heavily into the space between her neck and shoulder, body shaking from the intensity of their union.

Neither one had experienced such raw passion and undeniable feeling of belonging. As dazed emerald met tired lilac, Sakura could not help but search for his lips once again, her kiss gentle and a stark contrast to the wildfire they had released upon one another only moments ago.

He tasted of home.

Of security and strength.

Of love.

"I love you." She whispered heatedly and the small upturn of his lips told her all she needed to know.

The feeling was mutual.


End file.
